


Perfectly Imperfect

by Seblainer



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory loves Topanga just as she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Molly/Marley Rose on GleeForum for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.

Fandom: Boy Meets World  
Title: Perfectly Imperfect  
Characters: Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence-Matthews  
Pairing: Cory/Topanga  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Cory loves Topanga just as she is.  
A/N: Thanks to Molly/Marley Rose on GleeForum for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fandom, characters, setting, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. The creators of Boy Meets World own it. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 207 words without title and ending.

*Perfectly Imperfect*

Cory knows that Topanga has tried all her life to be perfect by doing what's expected of her. She's gotten good grades, has good friends who don't do drugs, and fell in love with him, who some might call the boy next door.

The thing that his wife doesn't understand is that he loves her no matter what. Topanga is perfect as she is, flaws and all. No one's truly perfect and that's something he finally got her to understand.

His wife is perfectly imperfect and that's how he wants her to stay. When Topanga walked into the kitchen and smiled at him as he washed the dishes, he couldn't help but smile back.

"What are you thinking about, Cory?" Topanga asked as she picked up the dish towel and began to dry the clean ones, while he continued to wash the dirty ones.

Cory moved closer to his wife and kissed her once, before he pulled back. "Just thinking about how perfectly imperfect you are, and how much I love you."

The bright smile that covered his wife's face at his words was the only reply he needed. Moments later, they resumed doing the dishes together, before going to cuddle on the couch with a movie.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
